The Slayer War
by TrueRising
Summary: Long before any of the continents even had their names, a war... no, a battle took place. A battle that went on for months with no end, a battle between magic users of immense magical power. This battle is now only a legend known by a very select few, a battle between Slayers of all kinds. The Slayer War. (No Flames) (Powerful OCs)
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Long before Fiore was even named Ishgar... no, long before any of the continents were named. A period of time existed two millenia ago, a time where the world was still building itself, a time where not much is known.

But, what can be told is a myth, a myth that had been long forgotten, pretty much wiped out of existence altogether. This myth is of a certain war occuring a total of two-thousand and thirty-six years ago.

The war was known as the Slayer War, just as the name suggests, it was a war between the users of the ancient slayer arts. But, the war in fact only consisted of six individuals... the very first slayers.

People in present time believed that the practice of slayer magic was within the past five hundred years. No, they had no idea just how far back that the magic of the slayers really was, two millenia ago, more specifically.

All six of the slayers were strong, each carrying their own unique slayer magic, taught to them by powerful beings from an unknown time. The slayers would go to war, all for one objective, to obtain the power which they all call 'The Grand Core'.

Their powers and strengths all immensely powerful, all of them wielding the power which could demolish entire continents if they wished to do so.

A power which in their legend was said to have the ability to increase one's power immensely just by consuming it. None knew if it was even true, but even if they didn't want to, they had no choice but to go to war against one another.

This was because it was destiny, a prophecy foretold to them by their respective teachers, the ones that taught them their magic. That the slayers would one day go to war against each other, the winner being granted the power of the Grand Core.

The war... no, it was pretty much just a single battle. The battle lasted for months without end, all six of them fighting non-stop, no sleep, they had to use their magic as an alternative source for food, and continued to fight until all other sides had given up.

But, that didn't happen. All side persisted and push on, all fighting to their absolute limit, this was what caused the battle to come to a stand still, with their power drained, their final attacks sent them all flying into different parts of the land.

This ended with them all going into a deep slumber, sleeping for many hundreds of years, regaining their strength to continue their destined battle.

Two millenia have passed since that day, now the world has been quite peaceful... well, much more peaceful than before. The golden age of magic where all kinds have been discovered, some more useful than others.

And of course, even more slayers were born. None close to the original six, but still powerful in their own rights during their time.

* * *

In the middle of an open field, a certain salmon haired dragon slayer was walking along the grass, beside him was a blue cat that was flying with white wings that was sprouting out from its back.

This was none other than Natsu Dragneel and his partner Happy, they are members of the famous Fairy Tail guild in the land of Fiore. Natsu was wearing a large tattered dark cloak with a scaly scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Are we almost there, Natsu?" Happy's loud voice asked. The salmon haired dragon slayer turned his head towards his partner and grinned.

"Yep! Crocus is just ahead of us! We'll be back to Fairy Tail in no time!" Natsu stated. Happy smiled as he nodded in excitement, Natsu and Happy had gone on a training trip for the past year and are now returning to their loving guild.

"I wonder how everyone is doing, we were away for a long time." Happy wondered. "I bet Carla's going to be impressed with how strong I've become!"

"Sure, Happy." Natsu grinned. His face showing excitement to see his friends once again, though he stopped and sniffed the air, confusing Happy. "Hold on..."

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Careful, buddy. I can smell something, something strong..." Natsu warned. Happy looked around trying to see if anything was near them, but to no avail. "It smells... like a dragon!"

"A dragon?! You mean there might be a dragon somewhere around here?" Happy asked in shock. He had certainly not expected Natsu to say that, Happy's face showing fear as his eyes darted around.

"No. We would have seen it if there was. I'm betting that there's a dragon slayer around here!" Natsu grinned. He then sensed a huge surge of magic power as he turned around. "Woah!"

"What is it Nat- Woah!" Happy cut himself off as he turned around as well. They were both now looking up towards the sky as something was glowing green. "Natsu! What is that?!"

"That's it!" Natsu yelled with excitement. Happy looked confused by his statement. "The scent is coming from in there!" Natsu stated. They watched as the light stopped glowing, revealing something that made their eyes go wide.

They looked at the floating figure of what looked like a twelve-year old boy, his body completed surrounded by wind as he was slightly curled into a ball. They watched as the winds slowly dispersed, resulting in the boy falling towards the ground.

"Oh crap!" Natsu yelled. He quickly ran towards the boy and caught him in his arms, Happy quickly followed as he flew over. They both looked at the unconscious boy in Natsu's arms as Natsu looked at him calculatingly.

"Natsu, is this the person you were smelling?" Happy asked.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "He definitely gives the scent of a dragon, he's a dragon slayer, no doubt!" Natsu grinned. He was excited to see another dragon slayer besides his other friends. "Though, something is strange."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that... he smells like Wendy." Natsu stated. Happy blinked in surprise at this, they all just looked at the boy who began to slowly open his eyes. The boy blinked before looking at Natsu. "Uh~, you okay?"

"... Yeah." The boy answered. He looked around in confusion as he noticed Natsu holding him. "Can you, put me down please?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Natsu replied. He released the boy who landed on his feet and began to look around at his surroundings in confusion. "So... what's your name?"

Natsu and Happy could now see the boy in full view, since he was standing. He had straight white hair with blue bangs along with blue eyes that were slightly rounded, his skin was fair and he had a lean body.

He wore a blue t-shirt with a hooded short-sleeved loose open white vest that reached halfway down his upper body, he also had on tight black jeans and tall white combat boots. They noticed that the boy blinked before answering.

"My name is Raith Infrane, nice to meet you." Raith introduced. Natsu then held his hand towards the boy who accepted the gesture.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet you!" Natsu grinned. He then gestured towards Happy who waved with a smile, Raith didn't look surprised at the cat though. "And this is my partner, Happy!"

"Aye! Nice to meet you, Raith." Happy stated.

"So, I was meaning to ask," Natsu called. This caused Raith to look towards the salmon haired individual.

"Yes?"

"How come you smell like a dragon? Are you a dragon slayer like me?" Natsu asked. Natsu had a good feeling about what his answer would be.

'Interesting, I see that more dragon slayers have been born since then...' Raith thought. He then smiled softly as he answered. "That's right. I'm a dragon slayer just like you said. More specifically, a Sky Dragon Slayer."

"Awesome! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu stated. He then looked at Raith with interest, confusing the boy. "I never would have thought I'd meet another Sky Dragon Slayer."

"Another?" Raith blinked.

"That's right." Happy was the one that answered. "We have a friend which is also a Sky Dragon Slayer, that's probably why Natsu told me that you smell similar to her. You're a Sky Dragon Slayer too!"

"I see... so there's another Sky Dragon Slayer..." Raith mused. He had certainly not expected that, but he was certainly interested. He wondered how this person would compare to his abilities. "Anyway, do you guys know where I am?"

"Huh?" They both muttered. They blinked at the boy who seemed to not know where he even was. Natsu was the one that answered. "You're just outside of Crocus."

'Crocus? A city perhaps... then that means there is probably civilisation.' Raith thought. "Crocus, huh? Is that some kind of city?"

"What?! You don't know?!" Happy asked shocked. Natsu and his partner were honestly shocked, this boy seemed completely clueless.

"I'm... not from around here," Raith stated. I mean, he wasn't exactly lying, no was he telling the truth. "I'm new to this place. In fact, I don't even know what land this is."

"You're not joking?" Natsu asked. They dropped their jaws as Raith nodded his head in response. "Then I better catch you up to speed! You're currently standing in Fiore."

"Yeah. And as we said before, you're just outside of the walls of Crocus. One of the biggest cities in Fiore." Happy added. Raith nodded his head in understanding.

'It would seem that the world has certainly changed a lot since I went into a slumber...' Raith thought. As Raith was in his thoughts, Natsu seemed to get an idea as he got Raith's attention.

"Hey," Natsu called. Raith stopped his thoughts as he turned to the Fire Dragon Slayer. "You don't know where you are right now, right? You're completely new to Fiore?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Then why not come with us?!" Natsu grinned. Happy seemed to understand what Natsu was doing and nodded. "We're currently heading towards Crocus, we're members of the Fairy Tail Guild!"

"Aye! We had left for a training journey for the past year, and we're just returning to them now!" Happy explained further. "Why not come with us?"

'Guild, huh? I suppose it must be some sort of organization or group of people... they seem friendly, so, why not?' Raith smiled in his thoughts. "Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Awesome!" Natsu shouted. He then swung his arm over Raith's shoulders and grinned. "This is awesome! We're coming back to the guild, and with a new recruit to boot!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed. Raith smiled in amusement at their antics, he certainly doesn't regret meeting Natsu and Happy, they seemed like nice people.

"I know! How about a battle!" Natsu stated. Raith looked up at the taller male and blinked. "I want to see how strong you are, I could sense that huge amount of magic power you have, I want to see how well you can use it!"

"Hm~, why not? I accept your challenge." Raith grinned. He could tell Natsu was pretty strong, while he wouldn't pose a threat towards Raith, he still had to give credit where it was due. "Let's see if you can keep up."

"That's what I should be saying!" Happy went away from the two as he kept a good distance, just to stay safe. "I'm ready when you are!"

"Alright, Natsu. Come at me!" Raith grinned. Natsu grinned back as his fists burst into flames, Natus began running towards Raith as he jumped up before swinging his right fist at the boy who just stood still.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu announced. When the attack collided with Raith, it caused a massive explosion that caused a dust cloud to appear. "Alright!"

Natsu and Happy watched as the dust cloud dispersed, they were shocked to see Raith standing uninjured in a crater that was left from the force of Natsu's punch. Raith grinned before seemingly vanishing from sight.

"What the, where did you go?!" Natsu shouted. He looked around trying to find the Sky Dragon Slayer, but to no avail.

"Right here!" Raith stated. Natsu looked up to see that Raith was directly above him, he noticed Raith not using his magic as the boy sent a punch towards the stomach of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Gah!" Natsu gasped. Natsu was sent skidding across the ground a couple of meters away, Natsu held his stomach before grinning and looking up. "Damn. Even without your magic, you're really strong, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that," Raith smirked.

"Wow... he's fighting Natsu like he's nothing, even though we trained really hard." Happy muttered. He looked at the fight in disbelief, from a single punch, Natsu seemed very weakened.

"I'll tell you this, Natsu. You are indeed strong, but I'm no normal Sky Dragon Slayer." Raith stated. This made Natsu blinked in confusion as he heard the young boy's words, Raith grinned as Natsu widened his eyes as Raith's body released a powerful surge of magic power with streaks of green wind flowing upwards.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked nervously. He could feel the immense magic pressure coming off of Raith, it was staggering. 'This guy... he's giving off a stronger vibe than old man Gildarts ever could!'

"I'll show you!" Raith ran towards Natsu with insane speed, the incredible speed completely caught Natsu off guard as Raith was already in front of him. He saw that Raith's fist was covered in dense, powerful green winds. "**Sky Dragon Emperor's!**"

"Emperor?!" Natsu and Happy shouted. Raith grinned at their surprised and shocked looks as he sent his fist forwards towards Natsu's face.

"**Drilling Fist!**" When Raith thrusted his hand forwards, an incredibly powerful gust of wind exploded. The area was completely destroyed as the ground around them cracked and the sounds of things snapping could be heard.

Natsu had his eyes wide as he could now see with the winds calming down, Raith's fist was mere centimetres away from his face, Raith could be seen grinning as he pulled his fist back from Natsu's face.

"N-Natsu!" Happy stuttered. Natsu looked at Happy in confusion, he saw Happy pointing his shaken paw behind him, Natsu turned around and widened his eyes.

He could see that the ground was completely cracked and multiple trees were completely uprooted, the snapping sounds obviously coming from when that happened. Natsu turned back

to Raith and stared in shock.

"Haha~." Raith chuckled. He crossed his arms as he smiled at Natsu. "I think this is where we should end it off, Natsu. We can battle again some other time."

"What?! No way! I can still fight!" Natsu declared. Natsu had to admit that he was immensely shaken by the insane power displayed by their new friend, but he still wanted to finish the fight.

"No, we should stop for now. You want to see your friends, right?" Natsu blinked at Raith's words as he nodded. "Then let's hold it off for today, we can battle each other again some other day."

"Okay..." Natsu groaned. He was upset that he didn't get to finish the fight, but stopped nonetheless. "But, you have to battle me again!"

"I know, I promise."

* * *

Natsu was now walking alongside Raith with Happy flying beside them, Raith had his hood now over his head, covering his eyes but leaving his mouth still visible, Natsu did the same with his cloak.

"Where exactly are we headed?" Raith questioned. He had just decided to come along with Natsu and Happy since they invited him to their guild which was apparantly called Fairy Tail.

"We're heading for Domas Flau, you see that huge colosseum?" Natsu asked. Raith looked towards where his spiky haired friend was pointing and nodded his head. "That's the place. It's currently hosting the Grand Magic Games!"

"Grand Magic Games?"

"Aye! A competition!" Happy said cheerfully. "It's a competition where guilds gather and participate in different games to decide the number one guild in Fiore!"

"Number one, huh?" Raith muttered. He was quite interested in the subject, the idea of a competition sounded pretty interesting. 'Wow. It sounds really similar to the battle I'm in... except it's not just a full on brawl...'

"Come on, Raith!" Natsu's voiced called. Raith snapped out of his musings and looked forwards to see Natsu waving at him. "Hurry up!"

"Calm down, I'm coming!" Raith said grinning as he quickly caught up. "So, what are we going to do once we get there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu grinned. Happy seemed to understand as he gave a cheer. "We're going to crash the party!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Say what?"

* * *

"Are we really doing this?" Raith asked. He had his hood still covering his face, Natsu also was doing the same with his cloak as they were walking down one of the hallways inside of Domas Flau.

"Of course! We're already here, so might as well!" Natsu grinned underneath his hood. Raith just shook his head in amusement as he gave a small chuckle. Happy had gone off into the crowds sometime ago as they were walking.

"Well, then let's get his done," Riath stated. He could hear the loud cheers of the spectators in the arena just ahead of them, they seemed to be cheering for a certain group of people that he could see up ahead.

They both then began walking into the light of the sun with their faces still hidden, they saw that the crowd all turned to them with confused looks. Whispers and comments could be heard from the crowd as they walked.

"Who're they?" One of the audience members wondered. Two certain blondes up in the stands also noticed the two walking as they watched.

"What is this? The whole stadium seems to be in abuzz... Just what is going on?" Chapati wondered. His voice being carried over the speakers, he then widened his eyes when he saw Natsu and Raith walking. "What in the world is this?! There seem to be two suspicious people making their way into the arena!"

"What the hell do you want?" The person who seemed to be the leader of the guild the boys approached demanded. The person held a scowl on his face as his hair was incredibly spiky and a large scar was seen on the right side of his face.

"An invader?!" The voice of a blonde girl up in the stands cried out. This person was none other than Lucy Heartfilia, a member of the Fairy Tail guild. The blonde beside her seemed to gasp in shock. "I'm sensing incredible magic power... from the both of them..."

"Eh?" Jason, the person beside her muttered. He then saw Lucy turn to him and shout, which confused him.

"We need to evacuate everyone from the premises!" It was too late as they all felt a wave of hot steam and also strong currents of wind blowing past them.

"You know... you both have got some serious guts to be picking a fight in the imperial capital." The leader stated. The person with slicked back hair then spoke.

"Don't tell me that they're the ones..."

"It can't be!" The person who held a wooden club of sorts that was set ablaze on the top, he also was wearing a mask or helmet that covered his entire head.

"So, are you Fiore's number one guild?" Natsu asked. Raith just stayed quiet with both arms dropped to his sides as he just listens. The guild that they were standing in front of seemed to raise their eyebrows at this.

"Who the hell are you two?"

"Oh, us?" Natsu grinned under his hood. He then turned to Raith who looked up and seemed to understand, Raith grinned as well as both of them covered one of their fist in their respective elements.

"We're just the challengers!" Raith finished. They then both thrusted their fist forwards towards the group, this resulted in a wave of fire and green wind to shoot out and knock the entire guild backwards.

"They attacked!" Chapati shouted.

"W-We have to gather wizard who can fight!" Lucy shouted. She was trying to shield herself from the fierce elements, but to no avail.

"Ha~!" Raith and Natsu shouted. They released their own elements from their bodies that completed engulfed the stadium, Natsu produced the fire while Raith produced the winds that blew the fire all over the place.

"What is this?!"

"What heat!"

"Hot-hot-hot!"

Comments from the audience were heard as the blazing hot fire engulfed the arena, the wind seemed to have also heated up thanks to the fire that Natsu had produced. They all seemed to be trying to cool themselves down.

"Ladies and gentlemen... It's so hot that our clothes are..." Chapati muttered into the microphone. This was when the clothes of Chapati, Yajima, and the audience began to melt. "No... Even the entire stadium is melting!"

"What is this?!" Lucy wondered. She was covering her chest as she had also noticed her clothes melting away, she then looked at the two sources. "Wait... heat? And that wind, it feels like Wendy's magic, but still different..."

Natsu held both of his arms to his sides as he gave a large grin, his hood coming off at the same time as his long spiky hair was revealed. Raith was remaining neutral as strong green winds were circling around his body, his hood still covering his face from view.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy shouted in shock. Jason could be seen beside her giving a massive open smile as he screamed 'Cool!'.

"Natsu!"

"Kabo!"

The voices of the announcers were also heard, the voices carried large amounts of excitement. Clearly happy to see a friend of theirs. Raith looked around and sweatdropped. 'We might be overdoing this...'

"It's been a long time, Lucy!" The voice of Happy could be heard from the blonde's ears, she turned around in surprised, only to see the cat flying behind her.

"Happy! What's..."

"Natsu seemed to be insistent on fighting the winners of the tournament, he even seemed to drag Raith along with him." Happy sighed. Shaking his head as he also carried a small smile on his face.

"Raith?" Lucy blinked. She turned to look at the field.

"Aye! That's a new friend we met not too long ago, he's really strong! You'll be surprised at what his magic is!" Happy stated. Not telling her what magic that Raith seemed to utilise, much to the girl's annoyance as she was curious. "Natsu just dragged him into the fight."

"But... the guild is already exhausted..." Lucy sweatdropped. She saw the entire guild that won the Grand Magic Games this year on the ground with their clothes melted off and laying down on the ground with gaping mouths.

"Should we calm down, Natsu?" Raith asked. Natsu looked at him and waved dismissively with a smirk.

"Nah! We're just getting started!" Natsu replied. Raith just chuckled at Natsu's antics, Natsu then looked towards the field. "Anybody will do! Come and get us!"

They both watched as a mob of mages from multiple guilds began to swarm around them, they then began to charge towards the two as they only just grinned at the groups. Natsu lit his fist ablaze before completely knocking away a big chunk of them.

Raith responded by crossing his arms in front of him and thrusting them outwards, this resulted in a massive circle tornado to blow around him, the mages that got caught were all spun and launched towards the other defeated groups.

"Eh?!" Lucy cried out.

"They're going too far..." Happy sweatdropped.

"Somebody stop them!" Cheers of agreement were heard from the other wizards as they all charged, Raith and Natsu gathered their magic and combined it into a single blast that sent the wizard flying away.

"The arena!"

"This heat!"

"Th-They're monsters! We need to run!" One of the wizards cried out. They all seemed to agree before running into the hallways of the stadium, attempting to escape from the two dragon slayers.

"Aww. You went completely overboard, Natsu. And you dragged Raith along with you." Happy sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. Natsu and Raith both stopped releasing their elements from their bodies as the heat and the winds all calmed down with steam still coming off the arena ground.

"Huh?" Natsu muttered. Raith looked at him and saw him looking upwards, Raith followed his gaze and saw that he was looking up at Lucy. Natsu then grinned as Raith just smiled softly with crossed arms at him.

"Hey! Long time no see, Lucy!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Raith along with his new friends he had met were now walking through the park area, before this had been certain events concerning their actions during the Grand Magic Games, while it annoyed Raith, it was still amusing.

They then ended up meeting up with Natsu and Happy's friend, Lucy. She had treated the three to a meal at one of the restaurants as Lucy got introduced to Raith by Natsu and Happy. Thus bringing us to the present time.

"Oi, Natsu. Do you feel like something isn't right about Lucy?" Raith whispered towards Natsu. Lucy was walking ahead of them as the males looked at each other. "She seems kind of... depressed?"

"Aye..." Happy agreed. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Lucy..." Natsu's voice called out. This caused the blonde to blink before turning around to face them. "Did something happen?" They then noticed Lucy's face becoming strained as she nervously smiled. "What is it?"

"You can tell us, you do seem pretty down." Raith frowned. He had noticed for a while now, but she did seem to be upset about something.

"Aye! You've been acting pretty weirdly all day, Lucy." Happy added. They were confused as she lowered her head and gave a fake smile towards them.

"You guys don't know, do you? And you wouldn't know, of course, Raith, since you're from another continent." Lucy stated. Raith had told her the half-lie half-truth he told Natsu when he was introduced. To her statement, they blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Was their collective response.

"Fairy Tail... disbanded." Happy and Natsu had completely white eyes as they stared at her with triangular mouths, Raith's eyes became small black dots as he looked at Lucy, seemingly surprised as well.

"So, Fairy Tail... disbanded?" Natsu asked. He was now seated on a stone block along with Happy as they both looked down with depressed looks. Raith hadn't been in the guild, so he didn't know how to feel about the news, he could only sweatdrop as he looked at them with sympathy.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Happy kept repeating.

"It happened the day after you two left," Lucy answered. Natsu then looked up at her, his eyes still white as his body was shaking.

"But, why did it disband?"

"..." Lucy was silent at the question. They all just looked at her waiting for an answer, Raith frowned since he knew this was a sensitive topic for them, so he decided to stay quiet. Lucy then took a seat on the opposite block. "I... honestly have no clue either..."

"What about Gramps? Where is he?" Natsu asked. Natsu's face turned into rage as he clenched his fist while Happy was sweating immensely, Raith could only sweatdrop. "I'm gonna kick his ass! No... I'll rip all his hair off!"

"Leave his beard for me..." Happy muttered.

"... Master's gone missing." Lucy stated.

"Then, what about everyone else? Like Erza! Gray? And..." Natsu was going to continue listing off different members, but was cut off by Lucy.

"Everyone went their separate ways." She said with a sadness clear in her voice. Natsu could only sweat even more as he looked upwards.

"I... I just can't believe this." Natsu said in a disbelieving tone. "The guild is completely gone now, and everyone seems completely fine with that?"

"I don't know..." Lucy stated. Her hair completely shadowing her eyes, Natsu then stood up front his sitting position and shouted.

"That's exactly what it sounds like! Even if Gramps ended up declaring it to be disbanded, you guys should've opposed it!" Natsu had added. "You know? Like making Laxus or someone else becomes the next master!"

"Natsu, I don't know if you're in any position to say that," Lucy stated. "After all, you weren't thinking about the guild. You hadn't consulted anyone, you had just went and gone on your journey."

"Uh..." Natsu groaned. His face releasing even more sweat from before, Raith frowned as he leaned against the wall, this was definitely a sensitive topic he was hearing, he was honestly thinking if he should even be hearing this.

"S-Sorry." Lucy apologized. She looked up with a fake smile clearly on her face. "Yoy both, I'm certain that you had a lot on your minds, right?" It was silent for a bit as she then looked upwards. "It must've been the same for Master and others as well."

"..." Silence had entered as they didn't say anything. Lucy then turned towards Raith and gave him an apologetic look.

"I know that you were looking forward to joining, I'm sorry."

"... It's fine."

* * *

"Awesome! So this is the place you live in, Lucy?" Natsu grinned. The group, after the little talk beforehand, had arrived at Lucy's residence. It place looked like a simple hotel room, but it was decent in size.

"You live in Crocus now?" Happy wondered. Lucy nodded her head at this.

"Yeah. It's much closer to the work I do, makes it easier for me." Lucy answered. She then turned towards the three. "You guys don't have a place to stay, right?"

"Goddess!" Raith could only sweatdrop along with Lucy as they began to repeatedly bow down to Lucy. "But don't any of you dare to break anything, or even think about going into my bedroom."

"Right!" They both replied. Lucy then turned her head towards Raith who was just standing next to them with his arms crossed below his chest.

"What about you, Raith?"

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping outside..." Raith answered. It was true, back in his time, he liked to travel around the world discovering new things. Well, that was until a certain battle took place.

"Of course! I would feel horrible if I let a child sleep outside if I could do something about it." Was Lucy's response. Raith gave a nod of appreciation at this, that was when they heard the sound of claws and turned to see Happy scratching at the walls. "What did I just say, cat?!"

"Uh~..." Raith muttered. He was now watching Happy and Natsu creating a massive mess ion her room, Natsu was eating chips while Happy was ripping a bunch of tissues out of the tissue box. He then saw then run over to a certain place. "Guys, I don't think that's such a good idea!"

"It's fine! I wonder if anything in here is interesting at all." Natsu smirked. Natsu and Happy were now looking into a certain draw with the middle of their faces shadowed as they had grinning faces on them.

"Aye..."

"Just knock it off!" Lucy whailed. She was flailing her arms around as she did this, her face showing embarrassment.

* * *

After a little messing around at Lucy's place, playing games, Natsu and Happy sharing their stories of their journey, the group decided to go to sleep since it was getting really late outside.

Raith was currently sleeping on one of the couches while Natsu took the other, Happy was also sleeping on a small makeshift bed beside Natsu. His eyes were closed but he wasn't really sleeping.

'Sleeping, huh? I don't think I'll be able to do that for a while...' Raith thought. He had been in a slumber for who knows how long, that was when his eye twitched as he could feel a presence in front of him. 'Huh?'

Raith opened both his eyes and looked to see that it was Natsu and Happy, the former having a marker in his hands. Raith just blinked owlishly at them before narrowing his eyes at the marker they had.

"Uh~... hey, Raith." Natsu greeted. They both began to sweat though when Raith sat up from the couch in a similar fashion a zombie would, they both flinched at the terrifying glare that he gave them.

"Natsu... Happy..." Raith's voice seemingly emotionless as he said their names, this just made them feel more frightened. "Do you need some kind of punishment? Because I can arrange it for you."

"N-No, sir!" Natsu and Happy said simultaneously. Raith leaned in and gave a hardened glare that made them shake immensely. "Ah! Erza number two!"

"I have no idea who this Erza person is, but you better not think of drawing on me. "Raith sighed. He stopped glaring at them and softened his eyes, this brought major relief over the fire dragon slayer and the exceed.

"Alright! Now, let's go draw on Lucy!" Natsu declared. Happy gave a cheerful 'Aye!' in response. Raith could only sweatdrop at their 180 turn in their expressions, it was fear before, but now it was mischievousness.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course! Let's go!" Natsu stated. Natsu grabbed Raith's arm as he ran over to Lucy's room, Raith could only deadpan as his body was waving in the air from the pull that Natsu was performing.

They were now looking down at the face of Lucy, she was sleeping soundly, Happy and Natsu had their markers in their hands while Raith was just standing next to them with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Try not to wake her up now, Natsu." Happy warned. "So, what exactly are you going to draw onto her?"

"First a mustache, of course... Then thick eyebrows... And nose hairs..." Natsu began to list off the things he was going to draw.

"Natsu..." Raith's voice called. Natsu and Happy stopped as they looked at him, he pointed behind them as they both turned to look at what the Sky Dragon Slayer was pointing at. "What is this?"

Raith's eyes scanned over the pictures of multiple people, all of them having extremely detailed notes beside each of them, it looked almost like a map. Raith saw Happy and Natsu staring silently at the board.

"Guys, it's everyone's locations..." Happy voiced. "Along with really detailed notes."

"You mean your guildmates?" Raith asked.

"Aye..." Was Happy's response. "There are even eyewitness sighting, dates..."

Raith quickly understood why she had this board displayed, she had missed her guildmates an incredible amount and she had wanted to know where they were. The three of them then turned to look at Lucy.

"Lucy..." Natsu had muttered.

* * *

"Eh?! What in the world is this?!" Lucy wondered. She was staring wide-eyed outside her window as multiple soldiers were seen surrounding the place. "Why are these soldiers in front of my house first thing in the morning?!"

Raith was deadpanning as he looked at Natsu who was rubbing the back of his head, he had a bored look his face as he was doing so. Happy was standing beside him as he looked up towards Natsu.

"You can blame Natsu and Happy for that one, they did a little something not too long ago, which probably angered a couple of people..." Raith stated.

"It seems like they sniffed us out already."

"Aye..."

"So the two of you are behind this?!" Lucy shouted. Her face showing shock and disbelief along with her eyes bulging out from her head.

"Nevermind that! Let's go, Lucy! Raith!" Raith kept deadpanning as he was grabbed by the arm again and began to get pulled somewhere, but this time, with Lucy in tow.

"What did you even do?!" Lucy demanded. Raith got free from Natsu's grip as they all then jumped out of the window, smashing it to pieces at the same time.

"Run for it, we're bringing Fairy Tail back together! But, this time, we have our new friend joining us as well!" Raith grinned as Natsu grinned back. Lucy looked shocked at this but then smiled at them.

"Right!"

* * *

The group were now in a town that was stationed over the mountains that they ended up venturing over, they did have to stop and sleep the night since it had gotten really late when they left Crocus.

"So, where exactly is this?" Raith asked. He looked around at the town that they had found themselves in, it seemed quite peaceful.

"Tuly Village!" Lucy answered. She was holding some kind of paper in her hands as she did so, Happy and Raith looked at her while Natsu seemed to be staring off at something. "We should stay here for the night."

"Aye!"

"Sure." Happy and Raith replied. Happy and Raith then noticed Natsu's strange behavior as Raith raised his eyebrows at the fire dragon slayer. "Is something wrong, Natsu?"

"..." Natsu was silent as he kept staring at something. They all turned their heads to see that he was looking at a clock tower, a strangely shaped on. Happy widened his eyes at the sight of the tower as a look of realization hit him.

"Oh! That's the clock tower that you ended up wrecking a long time ago." Happy stated. Raith sweatdropped once again at the statement, he could tell that Natsu was the very destructive type...

"Yeah. I'm glad that it got fixed." Natsu voiced. Happy then narrowed his eyes and leaned in slightly before saying. "But, there's that big part on it that really doesn't seem to match any of the rest.

"Yeah," Natsu said in another monotone voice. "So... should I wreck the thing again?"

"Natsu..." Raith sweatdropped.

"No, you should definitely not do that!" Lucy scolded. She rolled the paper she was holding and smacked Natsu across the head. "We'll be in a lot of trouble if you did!"

"Geh... but, I need something to break!" Natsu stated. His face showing discomfort and dissatisfaction, making Raith sweatdrop again. "I had done all of that training to get as strong as I am now, but for what reason have I done that?!"

"Calm down, Natsu," Raith said. But Natsu completely ignored it as his face showed even more dissatisfaction.

"I fought the tournament's winning team, but they were a complete joke!" Natsu roared. He then proceeded to punch the air. "I had even planned on kicking Gray's butt! As well as take on Erza and Laxus as soon as I got back!"

"Gray may be one thing, but fighting Erza adn Laxus would be completely crazy." Happy stated nonchalantly.

"I know! Raith, I want that rematch!" Natsu declared. Appearing suddenly in front of the Sky Dragon Slayer, surprising him a bit.

"Sorry, Natsu. Some other time." Raith chuckled at Natsu's depressed face. Though his face quickly changed to determination as he shouted. "No! Let's have a fight right now!" Natsu began running at Raith who just deadpanned before swiftly giving a kick that shot Natsu into the air and crashing onto the ground.

"That was fast!" Lucy gawked.

"Even if you were to challenge Raith again, he would totally wipe the floor with you!" Happy said cheerfully. Natsu stood up and turned to Happy with anger in his eyes as he gave off a scream that said 'What?!'. Natsu then clicked his tongue before turning to Lucy.

"You'll do just fine, Lucy! Fight me!"

"No way... is what I would like to say, but I've done my own secret training!" Lucy stated. Her face had a smirk as she did so, this prompted Natsu to looked interested. "I'll never beat you in a serious fight, but maybe we can spar sometimes?"

"Hold on!" Natsu yelled. Lucy looked confused as Raith also heard and sensed what Natsu had just did, Raith decided to leave it to Natsu. That was when Natsu shot fire from his mouth right under Lucy's legs that got fired into the distance.

"What in the world was that about?!" Lucy demanded. Her face pouting at Natsu, Raith just followed along with Natsu as they continued walking, with Lucy still a bit behind them. "You could have burned me!"

"Oh, it was nothing!" Natsu assured.

"I'll have you know that I've gotten stronger!"

"Nah. I'm not really feelin' fired up."

"You can't be serious?!"

* * *

After trying to pinpoint where the members of the Fairy Tail guild were, the group had decided to just head over to the next town over, the town was called Margaret Town. This was decided since they had no way of knowing the exact locations of the members.

When they arrived at the town, Raith had decided to leave the group for a bit as he wanted to explore. They didn't mind as he quickly ran off on his own, he had explored quite a bit of the town and was interested in seeing everything the world had gained since his time.

"Wow, the world sure has advanced since then." Raith smiled. He rather liked the new things, a few things were weird to him, but he didn't mind. Raith then leaned against one of the walls as he then frowned. "I wonder if the others have woken yet..."

He thought on the matter for a while, if he had woken up, then there was a high chance that the other five had also woken up. He then frowned further before looking around, making sure no one was watching.

He grabbed his right sleeved and moved it upwards, when he did, it revealed a strange circular symbol with numbers, it was golden in colour and seemed to move. "It's almost time... for the countdown to begin."

Raith shook his head as he quickly pulled the sleeve back down, he then proceeded to walk off into the crowd to find and meet back up with Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

When Raith had met back up with Natsu and Lucy, he was surprised when he was suddenly pulled and brought along with them, apparently, they had found one of their old members. He ended up meeting someone called Carla as well, also one of their old members.

"You know, I could have just walked on my own." Raith deadpanned. Natsu just laughed it off as he was the one that had pulled Raith. "You can be such a pain sometimes..."

"Oh, lighten up! We're going to see an old friend of ours!" Natsu grinned. Raith just shrugged his shoulders at this, they were currently being lead by a member of the guild known as Lamia Scale.

Raith met him not too long after the group dragged him along with them, the male had pale blue hair that was spiky, the person was none other than Lyon Vastia. They continued walking through the halls before stopping at one of the rooms.

"Wendy. You have some visitors." Lyon's voice called. Raith stayed next to Natsu as they waited behind Lyon. Raith had no idea who this Wendy person was, but he had figured that they most likely were the member Natsu and Lucy were looking for.

"Huh?" The voice of a young girl was heard. The person revealed to be a girl who had long blue hair that was tied into pigtails, she wore a red outfit along with long socks and a black skirt, there was also an orange bow tied onto the chest area.

There was also a girl that was leaning against the pillar beside her, this person had pinkish hair tied with orange ribbons, she wore a blue skirt and a white shirt that also had an orange bow near the chest area.

"Yo!" Natsu called out.

"Long time, no see!" Lucy had also called out while waving at the girl. Happy then appeared while waving both his arms, Raith was just standing by, he really had nothing to say since he had never met the person before. Happy then shouted.

"How's it going, Wendy?!"

"Natsu! Lucy! And Happy!" The girl known as Wendy shouted. Her eyes having tears swelling at the corners, she looked incredibly happy to see her friends. Natsu grinned as he walked over and began patting her on the head.

"Have you gotten taller?"

"No... Not even a little."

"Oh..." Raith then deadpanned as Natsu picked Wendy up and carried her on his shoulder. "Well, it's time to go home!"

* * *

They all settled down on a small makeshift table with cups of tea given to each one of them, Raith had introduced himself to them all as they all got well acquainted. Natsu and Lucy decided to explain everything they had planned.

"You're getting everyone back together to rebuild Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked. She seemed surprised after they had explained everything to her.

"That's right. Our master's been missing this whole past year." Lucy voiced. "I'm pretty certain that it has something to do with the guild's sudden disbanding."

"It seems that the Council is also apparently concerned about Mr. Makarov as well," Lyon added. Natsu then gave a look of disgust towards him after hearing the word 'Council' being stated in the sentence.

"The Council? Man, I hate that name so much..."

"I had thought there was no Council anymore." Happy stated. The cat then turned towards Raith and asked. "What about you? There wasn't a Council anymore, right?"

"I have no idea. Remember, I'm not even from Fiore." Raith responded. Happy widened his eyes in remembrance as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot."

"It makes sense for you three not to know, Raith for obvious reasons, and you two since you were in the mountains the entire time." Lucy chimed in. That was when Yuka added. "The wizard guilds need a council in place to operate properly, so the Ten Wizard Saints got together a year ago and formed a new Council."

"That's right!" The person known as Toby began to shed tears as he added. "Jura had left us for the Council!"

"Stop crying." Yuka deadpanned.

"The Ten Wizard Saints, huh...?" Natsu dragged on. His face then shifted into that of glee as he grinned. "That sure sounds like a strong Council!"

"So, does that mean that our master is a member of the council now?" Happy asked. His face showing curiosity as he asked this.

"Actually. He had disappeared, but he was supposed to be one of them." Lucy was the one that answered this question. "We don't know where he is."

"Well, it does sound like an annoying job to have. Maybe he just ran away?" Natsu suggested. Raith chuckled and shook his head.

"I highly doubt so, Natsu. Your master must have had a perfectly good reason for his sudden disappearance." Raith stated. Raith then turned and looked at Natsu, that was when he rose an eyebrow at a lump under Natsu's chin. "What's wrong with your chin?"

"Did you forget, Raith?" Happy and Lucy asked. They were both sweatdropping as Raith just looked confused, he then saw Natsu waving his arms at him.

"You did this to me! Remember that kick you gave me back in Tuly Village!" Natsu shouted with comical anger. Raith blinked a couple of times before remembering as he sweatdropped as the scene played back in his head.

"Oh, I remember now! Sorry about that..." Raith apologized. Natsu just grumbled at him, causing the boy to sigh as the others sweatdropped at the scene. "Hold still."

"Eh?" Natsu muttered. He then saw Raith hold his hand towards Natsu's face, that was when a dense green light engulfed the boy's hand, they watched in shock as the bump disappeared in the matter of a single second. "Oh, thanks!"

"No problem." Lucy was slightly surprised, but she had already been told the magic that Raith used, it surprised her at first immensely. Happy just grinned as he watched Raith using his magic.

"Healing magic?!" Wendy and Sherria gasped. They had just witnessed someone using magic that was similar to theirs. Both being Sky Slayers, they were shocked to an incredible degree after witnessing the feat.

"I guess you could say that..." Raith stated. They then watched as Natsu wrapped his arm around Raith's shoulders while giving a grin.

"He's no ordinary healing mage, he's like you guys!" Natsu stated. The girls blinked in confusion by what he meant, Natsu explained further and they were surprised. "He's a slayer mage, just like us!"

"Aye! Not any slayer mage either!" Happy added. They turned to Happy and listened curiously. "You'll be surprised, Wendy! He's a Sky Dragon Slayer!"

"What?!" Wendy gawked. She turned to the boy who just gave a soft smile, this resulted in her cheeks slightly turning red.

"Yeah! A powerful one too!" Natsu grinned. Lyon looked on in interest, he was looking curiously at Raith.

'This child, I'm sensing incredible magic power...' Lyon thought. 'He hides it incredibly well, but I'm still sensing something incredible. He might be stronger than Jura!'

"I guess so..." Raith feeling slightly embarrassed, he wasn't one to brag about anything, especially his power. "Anyway, shouldn't we get to more important matters?"

"Oh, right!" Natsu replied. He then grinned as they all looked at Wendy, who was still looking at Raith in shock. "Come with us, Wendy!"

"..." Wendy seemed to shake out of her surprise before looking down, Raith looked confused at her action. She then looked up at them and smiled sadly. "I'm a Lamia Scale Wizard now, I can't go with you."

"Eh?!"


End file.
